The Daughter of a ghost
by J.E. Campbell
Summary: When a the daughter of someone gone but not forgotten enters the life of the team what will happen? First story so please give me a chance. I changed the rating to T because I started add cuss words but that's it.
1. New Meetings

I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters

The NCIS Team walked into the bullpen tony still soar from getting punched in the arm by Ziva the last thing they were expecting to see was a young girl no more than 15 or 16 sitting at Gibbs' desk. The girl's hair had red tips on her brown hair that hung on the back of the chair as she leaned over seeming to be reading something. As she saw them round the corner she impatiently stood and looked at them seeing the confusion in their faces she Immediately turned to where She was sitting and picked up her bag.

She walks to them making her way to stand in between Tony and Ziva's desk and turns to Ziva "I'm looking for special agent Gibbs" The girl says almost nervously

Ziva looks at not knowing what to say as the elevator doors open and Ziva turns to see Gibbs getting off " That's him right there" Ziva says glancing at Gibbs not knowing what else to say.

The girl quickly straightens herself and turns to face him "Special agents Gibbs" She says trying to sound professional and older than 15. He nods and moves past her she follows him to his desk she had previously occupied "Agent Gibbs I'm Sierra I was hoping to find out some information about my mother"

Tony head automatically shoots up wondering what she's talking. Though Gibbs looks up and then at Tony giving him a look that tells him to back off. Then turning back to the girl. " Who was your mother?" He asks thinking she was a military officer.

The Girl takes a deep breath and looks down before turning back to a now standing Gibbs obviously wanted to get somewhere. "My biological mother was Special Agent Caitlin Todd" as she said this she saw Gibbs face fall and noticed that the agents that were previously at their desks were standing nearby. Sierra tries to continue but only manages to get out " I was told she worked here." before Gibbs is standing again and moving towards the elevator followed by the Three other agents.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

I know it's short but I wanted to get things rolling


	2. Explanations and Rules

I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters

Sierra stood there watching as they walked towards the elevator not knowing what else to do she just stood trying to figure out what was going on.

" You coming" she heard a voice looking up to see it was Gibbs and quickly rushed to the elevator just making it in. She stood in the middle of the 4 agents that surrounded her wondering what was going on and where they were going. In mid thought she saw Gibbs reach up and flip a switch stopping the elevator Gibbs then turned to her " Okay, now explain." was all he said looking at her.

Sierra quickly looked at Gibbs then the other agents standing around her, all of them seeming to be looking for answers. she takes a deep breath and begins to speak, "I don't know the full story I myself just found out about her but for my sixteenth birthday my parents explained that I was adopted and that my mom wrote letters about her whereabouts at first every week then every month the a couple times a year, then at least one a year ten years ago I went to the funeral I had ever been and I didn't know who it was. My Parent's told me my mom had a very important job and my father wasn't willing to step up and help take care of me. They told me with him not stepping up and her putting her life on the line daily it would be better if I was adopted. They were notified about her death and I was given a trust it wasn't much but it was everything she had. They gave me her letters and I read them that's how I found out she worked for NCIS. She found out the letters were to me not to my parents. She talked about how she sketched about her co workers and how she was sorry but she couldn't handle me going into the system if something happened to her while she was at work. She told me everything about a Scientist think named Abby and a doctor named ducky. the last letter I read was the one from her will telling me if I had any question to talk to Special Agent Gibbs or Special Agent McGee as long as I don't talk to a guy named tony but I sensed that was sarcasm because she talked about him in almost all her other letters." Sierra let out gasp after saying so much and looked up at Gibbs.

"So you're here to find about who she was" an she assumed was McGee piped up.

Sierra looked at him and responded " No I know who she was from the letters I wanted to know what she did , what what other people thought about, what she didn't write about."

"Boss I think we need to take sierra to see Abby." The other make agent piped up

"Ya think Dinozzo." Gibbs said turning the elevator back on and slapping DInozzo in the back of the head.

" There is one more she told me to ask you about agent Gibbs." Sierra said not even fazed by when Gibbs hit Tony knowing her mother had wrote about that.

"And what's that" Gibbs said turning his attention back to the girl.

"The rules she told me that I needed to know the rule... your rules'" remember the final lines of her mother's last letter "P.S. If you do decide to learn more about me you will need to ask Agent Gibbs about the Rules his rules."

"Did she tell you the rules" Gibbs said his mood changing but Sierra couldn't tell what his mood was changing to. Although the other's looked shocked at her mention of the rules.

" No she didn't I didn't even know There were rules until the end of the last letter, I don't know what the rules are, I don't know how many there, so what are the rules." Sierra was still confused when her mother told about the rules in her letter.

Gibbs seemed to smile at this question remembering when Kate had asked if the rules were written down anywhere. "It's my job to teach the rules." he said giving the same response he had to her mother.

Sierra looked at him than at the others who seemed to be smirking at Gibbs' comment when she asked " How many rules are there?"

He glanced at the team knowing they knew the answer not looking at her when he said " Oh about 50 or so" He said this knowing she would know them all in time.

Sierra glanced at him then at his team who were trying to hold in there laughs knowing he had taught them all the rules as he would now teach the young girl. Who looked just about terrified when finding out how many rules there are guessing they were important to know.

Hey guys so thought this was a good idea but that's for y'all to decide I'll add chapter tre soon


	3. Meeting Abby

I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters

Sierra walked off the elevator following the Gibbs to the refreshment stand in the lobby "What we getting I thought I needed to meet Abby." She said still confused " At least that's what DiNozzo said when we were on the elevator."

"I know what he said we need to get something first." Gibbs said before asking the girl behind the counter for a caf pow.

"In Kate's letters she always said you only drank coffee." Sierra said.

"One I don't only drink coffee and two the caf pow isn't for me." Gibbs said walking away seeing Sierra still standing by the counter. "You coming or what."

"Coming" Sierra replied hurrying to take her place next to Gibbs on the elevator.

"Where did everyone else go?" she asked wondering where the other agents knowing 2 worked with her mom and guessing the 3rd was her mom's replacement.

"Back to work hopefully but Dinozzo is probably doing something stupid that deserves a head slapping." Gibbs said with a slight smile

Sierra laughed and smile continuing to talk " My mom talked about you all in her letters how this wasn't a team it was a family, how Dinozzo was the annoying brother and Mcgee was the smart younger brother that Dinozzo would pick on him calling McGoo or McGenius."Sierra said with a chuckle at the names."She talked about you guys like it was a fairytale working with you how ducky I think she said his name was dr. Mallard." She said getting a nod from Gibbs " She said he was like the uncle who had been everywhere and done everything and that he liked to share his stories. She said Abby was a super smart scientist that could kill someone and never be found but she dressed kinda weird i guess I don't know how exactly she described it." she said still trying to find the words Kate used to describe Abby.

"That's almost the whole team you might be forgetting someone." Gibbs said with a smirk

"Ah... I am the famous Gibbs." she said glancing at him "Married 3. no 4 times you only say 3 though because you don't mention your first wife and your daughter she told me about them. I'm sorry." she said knowing that would get to him " She told me you were like a father figure to all of them. That cases that involved children got to you the most and that you built boats in your basement." Sierra was talking to him every once in a while glancing up at him, glancing up and taking a breath before finishing "She talked about everyone mostly complaining about Tony but she talked about you the most. About how no matter what you were the one person that would do anything for the team."

She could tell what she had said affected him as he started to turn away but quickly turned back to her.

"I would do anything for my team because I know they would do anything for me because when my job was on the line they quit so I could keep my job and stay out of jail." Gibbs said and then turned away. Make it clear that the conversation was over. They stood in silence for about 30 seconds when the elevator opened and they walked out welcomed by loud music.

Gibbs walked into the lab and sat the caf pow in front of her grabbing the remote and turning down the music.

"What do need me to do senor Gibbs" Abby said taking her caf pow and turning towards him.

"Nothing to do with a case but I do need you to pull up a file." Gibbs said and turned towards Sierra signalling for her to come in.

"What file and who's this." Abby said noticing Sierra for the first time.

"I need you to pull up Kate's medical file for the year between her leaving the secret service and coming to NCIS" Gibbs says as Sierra realizes what he's doing.

"Kate?... Anything specific you want me to look for." Abby asks with a surprised look on her face.

"You'll know when you see it Abbs." Gibbs says then follows Abby's glance towards "You'll figure it out Abbs just look it up."

"On it Gibbs." She says turning back to the computer as she starts typing Eventually a picture of Kate pops up.

"Is that her." Sierra asks looking at the picture but directing the question towards Gibbs.

"Ya that's her." Gibbs says looks at Sierra then at Abby "You find it Abby?"

"Kate...Kate...was...is...had...Kate had a baby in that she." Confusion taking over her face as she then glances at Sierra "are you" then at Gibbs "is she... I mean someone explain."

"Yes she is, she was adopted." Gibbs says

"Your Kate's Daughter" Abby asks looking at Sierra

Sierra just nods before Abby is squishing her in a hug.

"Abs she needs to breath." Gibbs says pulling Abby out of the hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"It's okay my Mom hugged me like that when I left home yesterday to come you all." Sierra says looking at Gibbs.

"So how did you know about us." Abby says looking at Sierra

"Explain" Gibbs says to Sierra.

Sierra explains everything to Abby the saying the same thing she said to the team in the the time Sierra finishes the story Abby's hugging her again.

"Abby...Still...need...to...breath." Sierra says and Abby releases her.

Tony enters Abby's lab

"Boss we got a dead marine at outside of Richmond Airport." Tony says

"Alright DiNozzo" Gibbs says looking at Tony then back at the girls standing next to him "You got her Abs."

"Ya I got her." Abby says as Gibbs turns to walk out the door.

"Behave." Gibbs says then pauses and says "Both of you."

Abby smirks and turns back to Sierra.

Only been a day but story got a few followers so I thought I'd give the first four followers a quick update but don't expect it every time.


	4. Meeting Ducky and Jimmy

I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters

**In Abby's Lab**

"Alright so who all have you met." Abby said talking to Sierra after Gibbs left.

"um... Gibbs and kinda sorta McGee and DiNozzo and the female agent I don't know who she is my mom never mentioned he." Sierra responded to Abby's question

"Okay so we're off to autopsy to meet ducky." Abby said spinning on her heels towards the door. "Hold on." She stopped and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Abby." Ducky said answering from autopsy

"Ducky, are you working down there we have a young visitor." Abby said glancing at Sierra.

"No Abby no one's in autopsy down here." Ducky said "How old is our visitor Abby."

Abby paused then put her hand over the phone " how old are you." She directed the question towards the young girl

Sixteen." Sierra answered

"She's sixteen ducky." Abby said into the phone.  
"Why in the world do you want to bring her down here Abby." Ducky said clearly with confusion in his voice.

"You'll know when we get down there Ducky." Abby answered looking at the girl who looked an awful lot like her friend and coworker who died 10 years before and couldn't help but smile. as she hung up the phone.

"Come on now we can go down." Abby said and turned to walk out Sierra quickly followed her onto the elevator.

**In elevator on way to autopsy.**

"Can I ask you a question." Abby asked cautiously as Sierra nodded and turned to face Abby "what did your mom say about me in her letters." Abby asked wondering how her friend had described her.

"All good things Abby." Sierra said with a smiling reassuring Abby "Mostly saying you impossible to describe that I had to meet you to understand you." Abby smiled as the girl continued to talk "She said you were like a sister to her, and it was nice to have another girl on this team of boys." She paused to look up at Abby " the one thing that always made me smile is after the first letter she always referred to you as Abs or Gibbs' favorite."

Abby automatically laughed at the last comment "That my friend is sadly true but Ziva the other female agent is definitely like a daughter to Gibbs but Gibbs is like a dad to all of us."

" She said that is in one of her letters she referred to him as dad." Sierra said with a slight laugh.

" Ya he's like that but to warn you, you're not part of this family till you get a head slap from him." Abby said also giving off a slight laugh before the elevator doors opened and they exited

"Ducky what you doing."Abby ask walking through the sliding doors.

"Some filing abs." He said turning to face them but stopped when he saw the young girl standing next to Abby. "My god you she looks just like." he stopped and looked at Abby.

"Ya I know Ducky." Abby said nodding "This is Sierra, Kate's Biological daughter."

Sierra looked between the two standing in front of her and saw the old man go glossy eyed she held out a hand to shake his hand. He gladly look it and shook her hand as Jimm entered from a small room near by.

"Who's this" Jimmy said and sierra looked up at the young man who looked a bit tired Abby had told her him and his wife's daughter was in her terrible twos and was up all night.

"Ah Jimmy this is Sierra... I'm sorry what's your last name." Ducky looked at Sierra.

"It was Jackson but my parents let me change it to Todd when they told me about everything." Sierra said, Abby looked at her hearing this for the first time made her smile.

Ducky smiled and turned back to Jimmy "Ah this is Sierra Todd."

Jimmy walked over and shook the girls hand "Jimmy Palmer, but you can call me Jimmy or Palmer...sorry I'm a little tired."

"Yes Abby told me your daughter has been keeping you up at night." Sierra smiled at Jimmy "when my parents had my younger sister I went through the same thing. It's safe to say my teachers weren't to please with me falling asleep in class for a month and a half."

"I sorry Todd that name sounds familiar." Jimmy said looking at the three people in front of him.

Sierra was the first to speak "My biological mother use to work for NCIS she was killed ten years ago my adoptive parents told me about why she put me up for adoption and what had happened to her on my sixteenth birthday but I'm still trying to get people to tell me how she died." Sierra finished and saw Abby and Ducky looking at each other she gave them a questioning look and cleared her throat. They quickly looked at her.

"Gibbs will tell you." Abby said.

Sierra nodded still giving them a look as ducky's phone rang and Abby signalled it was time to leave.

**on Elevator**

"Alright spill Abs I know you know something." Sierra said once on the elevator

"I think you should let Gibbs tell you what happened it's not my place." Abby said cautiously trying not to hurt the young girl's feelings

"Alright" Sierra said and dropped the subject.

Question time this s what I decided to do at the end of each chapter from here on out to get your guys' opinion on the twist and turns in the story.

What did you guys think about Sierra's last name?

Also I wan't sure if Jimmy was around when Kate Died so I decided to with he wasn't but I'm not sure.


	5. Answers

I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters

The team was busy most of the rest of the day and Sierra knew not to interrupt so she sat in Abby's lab and played games on her Computer but she found herself google search Kate and looking at colleges in Virginia and Washington D.C. mostly colleges that had Forensic Sciences and Criminal Justice degrees at one point she found herself looking at military websites. She found herself google searching the team although the only person she found a lot on was Gibbs. File after file, article after article report after report, although she still found nothing on how her mother died. At the end of the day Gibbs came into Abby's lab talked to Abby for a minute. Although she couldn't hear them she could tell by the glances at her they were talking about her she looked back at her computer deciding to ignore the glances.

It was about ten minutes before she heard the door open and looked up to see Gibbs coming through the door she smiled at him.

"I hear you have some questions." Gibbs said when he saw the girl lookup at him.

"A few" She said her voice suddenly unsteady.

"You deserve answers."Gibbs said hearing the unsteadiness in her voice.

"I was told you had them." Sierra said voice slightly steadier

"Come on there's one more person we need to talk with about this." He said then walked out and she grabbed her laptop bag put her laptop away and ran after him just making the the doors closed.

"Took you long enough." Gibbs says with a light smile.

"Who do we need to add to this conversation Gibbs." Sierra said clearly confused.

"Just wait" Gibbs says as the elevator doors and he walks off and Sierra follows.

Gibbs walks over to where the team is all sitting at their desks but when Gibbs walks over Tony immediately stands up and goes to speak but Gibbs puts a hand and motions for him to sit down. He then turns to the desk across from tony's and looks at the agent sitting there.

"Ziva." He says and the women looks up at him with a questioning look Gibbs immediately gets the hit and continues "It's about time we give this young lady some answers and I think you need to be involved." Gibbs says Motioning towards Sierra.

Ziva eyes go glossy as she looks at the girl and then back at Gibbs "I guess I should huh boss."

"Come on." Gibbs says and walks towards the elevator Ziva stands and motions for Sierra to follow.

They walk to the elevator but Sierra stops Ziva and Gives her a look that Ziva immediately understands."The Elevator is like Gibbs' private office." Answering the question Sierra nods as they continue to the elevator. They step on and about 30 seconds later Gibbs reaches up and stops the elevator.

Gibbs turns towards the two girls on the elevator with him "okay ask the question." she says directing his voice towards Sierra.

Sierra takes a deep breath and looks at the two agents still wondering why Ziva's there but starts to speak anyways "What happened" She pauses rephrasing the question "How was my mother killed." her voice obviously unsteady with tears in her eyes.

Ziva immediately snapping up realizing why she's here. although Gibbs is the first to speak.

"She was shot twice official one was to the chest it hit her bulletproof vest though she was knocked over by it." He pauses and looks at Sierra and then at Ziva who nods for him to continue so he does. " Tony, me, and her were on a roof the first shot fazed her but me and Tony helped her up Tony made a comment and she smirked at him and then another shot was fired." He paused the girls looked at him and could tell it was hard for him Ziva was about to say something when Gibbs continued " It shot her in the head... She died instantly she had no pain." He said tears forming in his eyes though he tried to blink them away.

"Did you" she took a breath "Did you find the person that killed."

Gibbs was about to speak when Ziva held up a hand and began to talk "yes the killer was found and killed." Ziva took a breath but before she could continue Gibbs interrupted.

"Ziva you don't have to say anything else." Gibbs said knowing this was hard for her.

"I believe i do Gibbs." she said and he nodded for her to continue. She looked at Sierra who now had tears running down her face she sat on the elevator floor and ushered for Sierra to join her, she immediately did tears still running down her face. Ziva continued "I have to tell you because my brother killed your mother and I killed my brother before he could kill Gibbs." she looked at the man standing in the corner of the elevator Gibbs nodded for her to continue. "My brother was not a good man and it hurts me everyday that he killed a good woman a good agent and someone who I could never replace on this team." She pauses to look at the girl and continues "I was not able to save your mother, I wasn't able to save my father but I was able to kill the men that killed them sadly both were people I grew up with who I trusted but I did what I had to do." She looked at the girl who was silently crying harder and harder but Ziva knew if she stopped she would never get this last part out so she continued after a quick glance at Gibbs "Sierra there is one thing that I can say and I don't want you to ever doubt this." Ziva said and Sierra nodded "I never, will never regret what I did I know I slipped in the fact about my father but it's tied to this because that man also tried to kill me and Tony so it matters because even though it was not my intention to kill the man who killed my father I do not regret it." Ziva looked up when she heard the girls cries were no longer silent and she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She began to cry and stood up helping Sierra up as well.

Gibbs' hugged them both and turned the elevator back on when the elevator doors opened they were met by a curious DiNozzo and McGee after Gibbs slapped them both in the back of the head they came onto the elevator and hugged the girls pushing the button to go to Abby's lab so she could join the hug. When the elevator doors opened Abby immediately walked on the elevator and joined the hug. Dinozzo and McGee automatically knew why what was up when they walked on the elevator seeing the girls Abby got the hint when she saw only Ziva and Sierra crying and Gibbs missing.

I know I said not to expect anything to soon but decided I'd post these as soon as they were written. So what do you think about what Ziva said to Sierra?


	6. Rule 51

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

**So I figured since I went from posting two chapters a day to nothing for a week I tortured y'all enough so here's a new chapter**

Sierra's POV

The next three weeks I moved in with Gibbs at least for the summer although I'm looking at school's near his house I began to learn the rules some not in a good way.

First Rule I learned, rule 23; never mess with a marine's coffee, if you want to live. I learned that when I was sitting at Gibbs' desk and spilt his coffee all over the place not the best thing to do. Another time I got home late after my phone died and got the dad talked twice that's when I learned rule 3; never be unreachable. That night I also learned rule 9; never go anywhere without a knife, that I learned because I told Gibbs I would be out til 11 and he gave me a pocket knife to be safe. One time I lied about where I was going and learned 2 rules while getting lectured both by my parents over the phone and by Gibbs in person rule 8 never take anything for granted and after my parents hung up number 7, always be specific when you lie. I learned rule 12; never date a coworker. which I plan to make Gibbs withdraw that rule for Tony and Ziva, and McGee and Abby. Plans are in motion. One of the times I lied to get out of the house Gibbs gave me the third degree and that's how I learned rule 2 or 3 not sure; never believe what you're told double check, safe to say I didn't lie again.

One by one, lesson after lesson, I found out what the rules were there's one that Gibbs has yet to tell me rule 51 no one will tell me what it is they say it's the most important rule of all. The last rule Gibbs wrote only 5 years ago. That's really late considering most of the rules were written when Gibbs was an agent and worked for Mike Franks, who've I've learned all about.

The first Head slap I got was when I woke up late and got lost on the way to the Navy base and forgot my security pass. After I sat outside the gate for half an hour Abby came out and got me in. We then had to tell Gibbs that I couldn't go pick up lunch because I couldn't get back on the Navy yard because I didn't have my pass. He threw my spare pass at me that he kept in his desk then slapped me in the back of the head I believe his exact words were "A slap to the face is an insult a slap to the back of the head is a wake up call."

Today I sat at Gibbs' desk reading still grounded from the computer from the last time I lied to get out of the house when Gibbs came in with an upset look on his face.

"What's wrong" I asked never seeing Gibbs like this.

"Rule 51" He said defeat in his eyes

"First of all don't know what that rule is" I said trying to make him smile "second what do you mean."

"Sometimes you're wrong." Tony said

"What." I said turning towards him as he sat at his desk.

"Sometimes you're wrong." He repeated "That's what Rule 51 is"

"What's going on." I said still confused

"Tony's an Idiot that's what's wrong." Gibbs said

This is new how." I said giving Tony a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"I told him I had feelings for Ziva." Tony says.

"Ya I knew that you had feelings for Ziva but what does that have to do with rule 51." I say still confused.

"It matters because I thought my team listened to my rules." Gibbs said getting up from his desk.

Now that I was a little annoyed with Gibbs I followed him onto the elevator. "Okay what the heck is going on with you." I say looking at him. When he doesn't answer I turn around and shut off the elevator. "Now talk."

"What about." Gibbs says.

"Why are you freaking out about Tony and Ziva, when you don't even know if Ziva feels the same way." I say looking at him

"She does they started dating already." Gibbs says and this automaticly sparks something in my head.

"Rule 18." I say bluntly

"What?" He asks

"Rule 18." I say now almost completely annoyed with him.

"You're using my own rules against me." He says with a slight smirk.

"Ya I am because you deserve it." I say

"I'm starting to regret teaching people the rules." He says now having a slight smile on my face.

"I see it, I know you see it." I say looking at him. "Those two are in love and it's not new, it was there when I showed up, it was there before I showed up."

"I know it's been there for years." He says not suprising me.

"When did you start to see it." I say honestly wanting to know.

"When Ziva's dad died really seeing it after they were in a car accident after they went to Berlin for a case." He says

"Then why is this a problem." I say "What would you have said if they asked permission."

"I don't know they didn't ask." He says.

'You taught me Rule 18 it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission that's why they didn't ask." I say and turn back on the elevator "I know you don't apologize but at least you can not freak out on them anymore."

The elevator doors open and Ziva and Tony are talking at his desk and I can still see the look in there eyes.

"Sincerely I just talked him down don't make it worse for yourselves by talking about it in front of him you two got it." I say smiling at them.

"The case, we were talking about the case." Tony says.

"Sure you were." I say "Is that why you were an inch away from each other."

"Tony, Ziva as long as it doesn't affect your work, do what you want.' Gibbs says sitting at his desk.

"Of course boss." Tony says sitting back down at his desk.

"If I'm not mistaken, Gibbs just broke rule 6." Mcgee says and we all shoot him a look.

"McGee I didn't apologize I'm just not going to give them crap for it." Gibbs says also shooting McGee a look.

"Of course boss, I just thought." McGee says trailing off.

"Just because idiots 1 and 2 over here broke a rule doesn't mean I'm about to start breaking any other rules McGee." Gibbs says.

"Gibbs what happened to not giving them crap." I say giving him a smirk.

"I'm not giving them crap I'm stating a fact." Gibbs says returning my smirk.

"You just got off easy McGoo if I would have said that he would have slapped me upside the head." Tony says before giving Ziva a smile.

"I still might." Gibbs says looking at McGee.

"Sorry Boss." McGee says and turns back to his computer as Gibbs answers his phone and soon hangs up and tells the team to grab their stuff and they're back on the elevator and I'm left alone again.

**I wrote this chapter right after I found out Cote de Pablo was leaving the show so I was mad at cbs so I had to do a little Tiva in my story.**

**Question Time : Do you think Gibbs has softened up since Sierra's been around?**


	7. Fireworks and Good News

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

**Narrator POV**

It had officially been a months since Sierra showed up in the bullpen and told them who she was. It was the fourth of July and the team was going over to Gibbs's house for a barbecue and fireworks. They normally didn't have fireworks but with Sierra there they decided to. Sierra was getting use to her temporary life with the team and Gibbs seemed to be getting use her to. The team had gotten use to Tony and Ziva being together not that it really changed anything in their relationship they were just slightly nicer to each other. As Gibbs started the barbecue Sierra went into the house to get the hamburger patties, hot dogs, and corn that was in the fridge still. The team started arriving Palmer, Breena, and their new daughter were the last to show up. They all sat on the grass in the backyard talking and making Jokes.

Abby stood up from where she was sitting next to McGee and Sierra "Hey guys so we usually eat, drink and talk for the fourth of July but this year we have two new members of our crazy family so one not everyone is drunk, and two let's watch Dinozzo light himself on fire trying to set off fireworks." Abby said as everyone got up and moved to the front yard to watch fireworks and Dinozzo attempt to set them off.

After several failed attempts to set off one firework Tony gave up and Gibbs took over "Come on Dinozzo it's not that hard." Gibbs said taking the Lighter from Dinozzo.

"Here Gibbs I think I've got something Tony and handle" Sierra said going over to the bag that had the fireworks in it and pulling out a sparkler. "Here Tony try this." she said handing him the sparkler and taking out some matches and lighting it for him as well as doing one for everyone else and herself. The team ran around like they were little kids writing their names in the air. Once the last sparkler was out they sat back down as Gibbs successfully lit the first firework. After several fireworks later Sierra and baby Palmer had fallen asleep in the grass. Not attempting to wake either of them Jimmy and Breena said their goodbyes and headed home and Tony carried Sierra back into the house and laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket slowly everyone else left Abby fell asleep helping Gibbs pick up the fireworks and plates left outside.

The next morning Sierra and Abby woke up in Gibbs's living room. Abby woke up Sierra before going home to get ready for got ready knowing Gibbs would either be in the basement working on his boat, getting ready, or had already left. Getting dressed and taking a shower before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast where she found a note telling her Gibbs had left this wasn't unusual Gibbs usually left at six and Sierra usually woke up at seven or got her breakfast brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and left for the navy yard after making sure she had her security pass. She got to the navy yard and through the gates and parked her car seeing that everyone had arrived except her. She got out of her car grabbing the Starbucks she stopped for hating the taste of Gibbs's coffee. She made her way to the bullpen seeing everyone at their desk except Tony taking his seat across from Ziva who just smiled and shook her head knowing that this was usual for the past month.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Sierra who now had her feet propped up on Tony's desk. She removed her feet scared that something had happened considering Gibbs usual talked to her from his desk she sat up.

"Your parents called me last night after you fell asleep." Gibbs said looking at Sierra who now was extremely nervous "They asked me how you were adjusting. I told them you were doing just fine."

"What did they say?" she said now a confused because her parents called almost every other day to see how she was doing.

"They asked me if you could stay until you started school because they were thinking about going on vacation." He said looking at the girl's face trying to read it.

"Can I?" She said hoping he had said yes.

"Well I told them that why take a short vacation when they could take a long road trip." He said giving her a smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"I told them to send me the papers for power of attorney for so that they still have custody of you but I can sign you up for school and you could stay with me for at least the first semester of school." He said trying his best to keep a poker face.

"What did they say?" She said still trying not to get her hopes up.

"They said you couldn't stay for a semester of school." Gibbs said seeing the girl's face drop when continued "They said if you were going to go to school out here you should at least stay until the end of the year." He said seeing the girl smile a mile long as she jumped out of Tony's chair.

"Are you serious."She said about to start jumping up and down "Please tell me this isn't some joke."

He nodded "I don't joke around about people staying in my house."

"Thank you thank you thank you." She said giving him a hug before running towards the elevator.

"Where are you going." Gibbs said now confused.

"To tell Abby I'm staying for a whole year." She answered squeaking before getting on the elevator after pushing the button about fifty times..

**Abby's Lab:**

The elevator doors opened and Sierra ran into Abby's lab almost running into abby yelling "Abby, Abby, Abby." she said coming to a halt right in front of Abby.

"Sierra,Sierra, Sierra what?" Abby responded seeing the girl run into her lab.

Sierra paused and held up her hand catching her breath from jumping up and down on the elevator then running into the Lab taking a deep breath and looking up "I get to stay through the school year." she said really ,really fast still giddy with excitement.

'Wait slow down now tell me again." Abby said not hearing what the young girl had said.

Sierra took another breath"I get to stay at Gibbs's and go to school here for my Junior year of High school." She said slower than the last time but still not wiping the smile off her face.

"What, why didn't he tell us last night." Abby said now smiling along with the girl.

"He didn't talk to them about it until I fell asleep." Sierra responded now jumping up and down.

She hugged the young girl and was now trying to get her to stop jumping up and down. When the elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked into the Lab.

"So Gibbs I hear you got a roomy for a while." Abby said giving up trying to calm Sierra down.

"I guess so but her parents did have one condition." Gibbs said and Sierra stopped jumping.

"What's the condition?" Sierra asked seeing all her dreams fall apart.

"We have to find a really good school and have her enrolled by the 10th." Gibbs said to Abby who got the hint and went to her computer.

"On it Gibbs." Abby said as she began typing.

Gibbs and Sierra walked over to Abby as she started her search.

"Got a few Gibbs though only one has space because they are an academy and are strict about where you live." Abby said.

"What do you mean." Sierra said hoping she could get into this school.

"I mean you have to live within a mile of the school." Abby said

"So..." Sierra said hoping that Gibbs' s house made the cut.

"You just got really lucky Ms. Todd Gibbs lives exactly point eighty five miles away from the school." Abby said smiling at the girl who screeched and hugged Abby.

"Sierra...need...to breathe." Abby said.

"Thank you." before running out of the lab.

"Where are you going now?" Gibbs called after the girl.

she peeked her head back into the lab "To bug Tony." She said giving them a smile "Where else". She gave them another quick smile and ran onto the elevator.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said giving her a caf-pow before walking out of the lab.

**Question Time: What should I name Jimmy's baby it's a girl?**


	8. Butt heads and Heart break

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or facebook I just own the Plot and made up characters**

**Bullpen**

Tony walked down the stairs as Sierra got off the elevator they saw each other paused and then they both started running for Tony's desk. Sierra was about to sit down in his chair when he picked her up and turned her around and sat in his chair. She crossed her arms and gave her pout he just glanced at her and gave her a smirk.

"Gibbs Tony's being a butt head." Sierra said seeing Gibbs come off the elevator.

"Am not." Tony responded.

"Am too." Sierra shot back.

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Enough" Gibbs said sitting at his desk "Dinozzo you probably were being a butt head and Sierra you should know by now Tony is always a Butt head now stop arguing."

"I wasn't being a butt head." Tony mumbled

"Were too." Sierra said quickly before sitting in the chair next to tony's desk that he sat in when she beat him to the taking out her cell phone and logging on to facebook.

She sat there and scrolled for a minute before dropping the phone and running off.

"What was that about." Gibbs said walking over to Tony who picked up Sierra's phone.

Tony looked at the screen sighed and then turned it so Gibbs could.

"What are you showing me." Gibbs said looking at the picture.

"I'm guessing the reason Sierra just ran off." he said standing up so he could look at the image with Gibbs. They looked at a young man and a teenage girl sitting next to each other in what looked liked to be bleachers his arm wrapped around her. Tony pointed towards the boy."That's Sierra boyfriend." he said then pointed towards the girl. "and that's Sierra's best friend." he said the pointed towards the tagline "and that says 'me and my new girlfriend hanging out before practice.' and the date says it was posted yesterday."Tony said before exiting out of the image.

"I don't know how to handle this type of problem." Gibbs said feeling helpless for the young girl who he had become close to over the past month.

"I know what to do." Tony said grabbing his coat.

Ziva stopped him knowing where he was going and what he was thinking "Cool it with the protective big brother mode tony." she said making him stop.

"What do you mean." Tony said looking at Ziva

"Hurting the boy won't help Sierra." She said giving him a look.

"It might." Gibbs said looking at the two standing in front of him.

"No it won't Gibbs, Tony you wanna help." She said he walked over to her bag that was sitting next to her desk and grabbed a twenty from her wallet. "do you know Sierra's favorite ice cream flavor."

"No, boss." Tony said and turned to Gibbs

"Rocky road or chocolate with whipped cream." Gibbs said sitting back at his desk.

"Okay, Tony two tubs of rocky road ice cream, two tubs of chocolate, and a can of whipped cream." Ziva said giving him the twenty and turning to face Gibbs "Gibbs can I steal Sierra for a girl's night with me and Abby." Gibbs nodded "Alright I will be right back."

"Where are you going." Gibbs asked wondering why half his team was leaving.

"With Tony, I don't know any good american chick flicks and movies are tony department ." ZIva said and Gibbs nodded and let her go.

"Wait, what about the 16 year old girl who ran off about five minutes ago." Gibbs said putting his hand between the elevator doors before they could close.

"I'll have Abby come up." Tony said and Gibbs nodded and let the elevator doors close.

Gibbs walked back to his desk and sat down to call Sierra's parents to tell them that she would be staying at Ziva's tonight he dialed the number still confused on what to do.

"Hello agent Gibbs." Mrs. Jackson, Sierra's mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson how are you." Gibbs said being polite though he wanted to make this phone call as quick as possible.

"I'm good, is Sierra okay." She responded.

"She's fine, she just saw a picture on that book face thing." He said not knowing what to say really.

"What picture." said wondering.

"Well I'm not sure exactly, Tony said it was of her boyfriend and best friend dating and something about it being from yesterday." Gibbs said still unsure of the whole thing.

"Oh my is she okay." she said from the other line.

"I'm not sure we only found out after she ran off but Abby is looking for her now." Gibbs said seeing Abby walk by his desk "anyways Tony was about to kill this boy when Ziva stopped him and made him go with her to get ice cream and movies to have like a girls night at her place." repeating the words Ziva said.

"Okay, tell Tony it would have been quite a drive." Mrs. Jackson said with a slight laugh.

"I know ZIva told him to cool it with the protective big brother act." Gibbs said laughing now at what ziva had said early "and I do believe Abby has found her hold on ." Gibbs said covering the end of the phone with his hand.

"Sierra do you want to talk to your mom." Gibbs said holding out the phone.

Sierra nodded, came around the desk and took the phone. Gibbs got up so she could sit which she did. First taking a breath trying to stop the tears the holding the phone to her head. "Mommy."

she said almost breaking down again.

"Hi sweetie are you okay." Mrs. Jackson said hearing her daughter's voice.

Sierra broke down "Mommy how could they do that, I told them I would only be gone for the summer I haven't even told them I'm staying for the school year." Sierra said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know sweetheart but it's okay you have a whole year to forget about them." Mrs. Jackson said trying to ease her daughters pain.

"I know but it still hurts." Sierra said her tears lessening as she talked to her mom.

"I know sweetie but it will get better." Mrs. Jackson said sympathising with her daughter "Can I talk to agent Gibbs honey I Love you, I miss you."

"I love and miss you too Mommy." she said handing the phone to Gibbs.

"Hello" Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, forget about the conditions of her staying there, I don't think she could handle coming back here, this is only the most recent in a lot of the problems she had here." Mrs. Jackson said hoping she was doing what was best for her daughter. "She could use a fresh start I'll send over the Power of Attorney papers in the morning."

"Yes ma'am I'll sign them and send them back as soon as I get them." Gibbs said looking at the young girl who only just stopped crying. "I'll keep you updated ma'am"

"Thank you agent Gibbs I'll send those paper's over soon, and talk to you later." Mrs. Jackson said

"Yes Ma'am goodbye." Gibbs said about to put the phone down.

"Oh and agent Gibbs." Mrs. Jackson said taking a breath "Take care of my little girl."

"I will, bye Mrs. Jackson." Gibbs said Hanging up the phone.

"What did she say." Sierra asked looking at Gibbs.

"She said she wanted you to stay here for the school year no conditions attached." Gibbs said looking at the girl with tear stained cheeks.

"I'm staying, I don't have to go back." Sierra said making sure she heard right.

"You're staying, you don't have to go back." Gibbs said confirming what the girl said.

** Question Time: What do you think about Sierra and Tony's brother sister relationship.**


	9. Little Sister

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

**Tony's POV**

After I got on the elevator with Ziva I thought about what she had said about me being a protective Big brother, why was I so Protective of this sixteen year old girl I had only known her for a month. I knew her mom but it has been 10 years since Kate...since Kate...since I watched Kate being shot in the head. I flashback to that moment. Me and Gibbs had just picked her up from being shot and I made some remark and then she was gone. The last thing I said to her was a Smart - Ass remark about her not being able to do yoga. That scene replayed in my mind often, more often in the last month. A month ago was the first time in almost a year I had that flashback. I was proud of myself, I only had the flashback on certain occasions, like on Kate's birthday, or the anniversary of her death. When I heard Sierra say Kate was her mom it almost brought tears to my eyes. I had thought she looked familiar, but when she said that I realized why she looked familiar. She looked familiar because she looked exactly like Kate. Now all I wanted to do was protect her.

"Tony what's wrong." Ziva said interrupting his thoughts.

I coffed and looked at her "nothing it's nothing." I said unconvincingly

"Seriously what's the matter." she said knowing I had been out of it for the last few minutes.

I took a deep breath "She looks like Kate, you know." I said pausing for a few seconds "She's a spitting image of Kate." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"I know she does." Ziva said with a sigh "Can I ask you a question." I nodded at her."Why are you so protective of her."

I didn't answer right away because the elevator doors opened to the lobby. So me and Ziva walked to her car knowing that I barely let anyone in my car let alone a bunch of junk food. We got in the car but Ziva didn't start it. Instead she just turned and gave me a questioning look. I knew what the look was asking.

"Are you sure you want to know." I asked looking at her.

"Tell me." She answered

"I already told you, she's a spitting image of Kate." I said looking in her eyes for some reaction but didn't see one so I continued "I couldn't protect Kate from getting shot so, I want to protect that girl from as much as I can because every time I look at her I see Kate and all I want to do is protect her." I said seeing the look in her eyes. " I couldn't protect Kate from..." I trailed off knowing what I was about to say would effect Ziva.

"You couldn't protect Kate from Ari." she said knowing she hadn't said his name in awhile.

"You know it wasn't your fault Ari, played you, he was your brother you trusted him." I say seeing the tears in her eyes.

"It seems every man I have ever trusted has played me." Ziva said

"I will have never and will never play you neither has or will Gibbs or McGee." I say trying to comfort her.

"I know but I can't help thinking that I own that young lady everything because I trusted the man that killed her mother." she said starting the car.

"Ziva, you gave her answers, she hasn't asked for anything more, and I don't think she wants anything more or blames you in any way," I said she nodded and we dropped the subject.

We got to Walmart and went inside we got a bunch of junk food and then I had to explain movies to Ziva, picking out movies like the Notebook and letters to Juliet that my ex - girlfriends liked not that I would tell Ziva that. I attempted to grab some horror movies but the most I got away with was Transformers. Getting slapped every time I picked up a Horror movie.

After checking out we dropped the food off at Ziva's place before going back to the Navy yard with the movies. Arguing about Texas Chainsaw Massacre all the way up the elevator. Smiling when I got to the top and Sierra commented on it.


	10. Big Brother

I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters

"Tony, she's a sixteen year old girl that is hurting, I seriously doubt she wants to watch Texas chainsaw massacre." Ziva said walking off the elevator.

"If my 'ex' boyfriend's in it then yes, yes I do." Sierra said sitting at tony's desk "If not then no."

"Told you" Ziva says giving Tony a look and putting the bag of movies on her desk.

"He seriously thought thought she would want to watch a horror movie." McGee says giving Tony a look. Which Tony Returned.

Tony simply threw Sierra over his shoulder and walked her over to Ziva's desk and sat her down next to the movies but, not without her putting up a fight.

"Butthead, you could have brought the movies to me." Sierra said opening the bag to look through the movies.

"I could've but then I wouldn't have my chair." Tony said sitting down at his desk.

"Don't think I won't get your chair back, I just want to see what movies you got mr. movie expert." Sierra said with a smirk.

"Ya like you could get me out of this chair." Tony said smirking at her.

Gibbs smiled at the two as they continued to bicker back and forth as he answered his phone saying a few words then hanging up. "Tony I think she won." he said after hanging up.

"Ha I win." Sierra said in victory before pausing "wait how did I win." She asked Gibbs.

"Ya how did she win." Tony said before he would admit defeat.

"She won because we have a case, grab your gear, and come on." Gibbs said as he grabbed his gun and badge.

"This isn't over Todd." Tony said walking towards the elevator smirking at Sierra.

"I think it is Dinozzo." Sierra responded taking her seat in his chair.  
Sierra sat there for the rest of the day while the team worked on the case only moving her and the chair when tony needed to use the computer she avoided facebook for a good part of the day and only went on it once and made sure Tony was there knowing he was probably the one who picked up her phone and saw the picture. She wanted to show him how strong she was and how much she appreciated him caring about her and threatening to hurt the guy that hurt her. It was about 7 when the team walked off the elevator.

"Hey Tony come here." Sierra said once she saw him.

"Do I get my chair back." He said giving her a smiling walking up to her.

"Okay so my mom called me and told me that you were gonna hurt Jacob because he hurt me." Sierra said looking up at Tony.

"OF course he's a jerk." Tony said bluntly like it was nothing.

So I thought you would want to see me do this.

Sierra Quickly unfriended her ex boyfriend and ex best friend and then deleted all the pictures of her and Jacob like it was nothing.

Tony gave her a smile and then a high five. "I'll still hurt him if you want" he said giving her a smile.

"No he's not worth it." She said smiling as she hit the final delete button.

"Ya but you are." He said giving her a hug.

"Ya I heard you went into Big brother mode real quick." Sierra said poking him in the stomach.

"Yes, he did." Ziva said getting her bag to go home.

"I don't care." Tony said glancing at Ziva before looking back at Sierra "No one hurts this little rugrat without answering to me. So will gladly be the protective big brother, any day."

"Come on we got movies, and ice cream waiting for us." Ziva said smiling a the duo across from her.

"Fine, you can have your chair." Sierra said getting up and giving up the chair she'd sat in all day.

"Thank you.' Tony said sitting in the chair.

"Alright, what's first junk food, or chick flicks." Sierra said walking over to Ziva.

"How about both. Abby's already ordering the pizza and me and Tony bought a bunch of junk food earlier today." Ziva said as they walked towards the elevator.

Tony smiled as the two girls continued to talk about junk food and movies walking towards the elevator.

**Sorry no question's for the last two chapters they were just finishing up my thoughts for chapter 7**


	11. Going Home and A Question for Gibbs

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

"Gibbs I'm about to head out." Sierra called from her room putting things in her weekend bag to visit her parents and pack the rest of her stuff to move in to Gibbs' house for the year.

"Wait up Abby told me to pack you a lunch." Gibbs said walking thru the living room to kitchen.

"Already done I packed it last night and put it in the fridge." Sierra said putting her bag on the couch.

"Here you go." Gibb said handing Sierra the bag that he had just taken out of the fridge.

"Thank you." Sierra said taking the bag and setting it next to her bag. "I think that's it." she said with a nod.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come up to Connecticut with you." Gibbs said still trying to convince her to let him go with her.

"No Gibbs I'm fine besides Jimmy, Breana, and baby Becca." Sierra said Giving him a quick hug before picking up her bag and lunch. "Don't spend the whole weekend in the basement working on the boat." She said walking towards the door.

"I won't promise anything." Gibbs said as he saw the girl smirk and walk out the door.

Sierra put her bag in the trunk and got into the car putting her bluetooth on and dialing her mom's phone number.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Jackson said from the other line.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving Gibbs' house now do you want me to pick up some boxes." Sierra said pulling out of the drive way and making her way down the street passing Dinozzo and waving at him.

"No, we got some we started packing the rest of your clothes but we don't know what else to pack." her mom said more like a question then a statement.

"I'm not sure what else, but it's 10 o'clock now so I'll be there around six hopefully." Sierra said pulling onto the highway to go through D.C.

"Okay don't drive straight here stop once or twice." Mrs. Jackson said making sure her daughter was safe while driving to their home.

"I will mom, I have to go I'm about to enter D.C. traffic I'll call you when I stop for lunch." Sierra said driving along the highway that trees lined. "I love you see you in a few hours."

"Love you too see you when you get here bye." Mrs. Jackson said hanging up the phone.

Sierra hung up the phone and Dialed another number.

**Meanwhile at Gibbs**

Tony walked into the house knowing Gibbs never locked the door and knowing his boss was probably in the basement as he usually was.

"Gibbs." Tony called walking down the stairs "You should really start locking that door."

"I do Dinozzo." Gibbs said sanding the boat "When Sierra's here."

"Ya I saw her when I was coming down the street." Tony said.

"Well Tony she's been here for almost 2 months she went to pack her stuff and see her parents." Gibbs said

"Oh alright." Tony said leaning on Gibbs' work table.

"Is there something you need, Dinozzo." Gibbs said stopping to look at Tony.

"Oh ya boss I needed to ask you something." Tony said suddenly sounding nervous.  
'What is it Dinozzo." Gibbs asked looking at Tony who was just standing there standing off into space. "Dinozzo."

"Oh yeah.' Tony said being snapped out of his thoughts. "I guess since Sierra isn't here this is the perfect time to ask." Tony said uneasily. "Um...well you know how Ziva has been through alot right."

"Will you get to the point Dinozzo." Gibbs said about to start sanding again

"Well when we went to go get the ice cream and movies for the girls night they had a few weeks ago we got to talking about Ari, and everything and I said something stupid and realize it until she told me that it seemed like every man she ever trusted played her." Tony said still uneasy "I started thinking what I could do to make her know that I'm not gonna play her and I think I came up with something."

"What's that Tony." Gibbs said leaning against the workbench across from Tony.

"This" Tony said pulling out a small jewelry box from his pocket.

"I've seen a box like that a few times." Gibbs said looking at the small box sitting on his workbench.

"Ya four times." Tony said with a half laugh.

"I'm gonna say something and I want you to listen okay." Gibbs said sounding serious so Tony nodded. "The first one is the only one that matters, to me, to fornell, to anyone that has been married more than once, no matter if it ended in divorce or not it's the only one that matters." Gibbs said in the most serious face Tony had ever said.

"I know, and because I know you thought this two I want this to be the only one." Tony said picking up the box and putting it back into his pocket.

"Wait I don't get to see the ring." Gibbs said giving Tony a knowing look.

"Not until it's on Ziva's finger, but there is still something I wanted to ask you." Tony looked at Gibbs gave him a nod. "I can't ask Ziva's father though I doubt he would give me him his blessing, but since you're the closest thing she's got so..." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I knew as soon as you too started dating you would come and ask me this, I never knew what to say but I did realize that you were gonna ask her if I said yes or no so I might as well cut my losses and say yes I give you my blessing." Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Thanks Gibbs." Tony turned to walk up the stairs.

"How are you gonna ask her." Gibbs said Tony halfway up the stairs.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tony said bounding up the last stair.

"Alright." Gibbs said going back to working on his boats.

**Sierra's car**

"Hello" A voice said from the other line.

"We need to talk." Sierra said eyes focussed on the road.

"Sierra is that you." The voice said.

"Ya it's me and we need to talk like now." Sierra said.

"What do you mean, where are you." The voice said

"On a highway in D.C. I'll be in maryland in well it's 1 o'clock so in about two hours if I stay on the Highway." Sierra answered.

"Why do we need to talk." The voice said with no confusion.

"What do you think Jacob" Sierra said to the voice.

**Question time: two questions this time around**  
**1. How do you think Tony will propose?**  
**2. What do you think Sierra will say to Jacob?**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey Guys I'm trying not to put author''s note but I'm kind of a little annoyed.**

**Okay I said this at the beginning this is my first story so there are going to be some slip ups along the way. By the way punctuation isn't my specialty so that's probably gonna be the biggest slip up. So if you guys are commenting on the first Paragraph of the first chapter and that's the whole thing your judging my story on then whatever so far I have a eleven chapters about to be twelve, 16 followers, and 6 favorites. So to all of you guys that have read and like my story Y'all are awesome. **

**So:**  
**cooookiemonster  
jcena'sgirl557744  
Non Sibi Sed Patriae 17  
bdn2372**  
**wisegirl71301  
stargatesg1973  
schlep76  
**  
**FaerieGirl0987**  
**AvengerMuse4512241012**  
**calzona1931**  
**celicecelt**  
**gabbie**  
**golden-priestess**  
**HAZMOT**  
**KBLFan**  
**Paulina'sHM**  
**WerewolfHybrid31**  
**Thank you for commenting, following, and or favoriting my story. You all are awesome and every who reads this story is awesome. So keep reading.**


	13. Sierra's Trip Home

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

_In the last chapter_

_"Hello" A voice said from the other line._

_"We need to talk." Sierra said eyes focussed on the road._

_"Sierra is that you." The voice said._

_"Ya it's me and we need to talk like now." Sierra said._

_"What do you mean, where are you." The voice said_

_"On a highway in D.C. I'll be in maryland in well it's 1 o'clock so in about two hours if I stay on the Highway." Sierra answered._

_"Why do we need to talk." The voice said with no confusion._

_"What do you think Jacob" Sierra said to the voice._

"You wanted to talk so talk." Jacob up said sitting across from Sierra in a diner about 20 minutes from her house.

"I leave to go find out where I'm from and you don't call, you don't text, you don't even write, I look on the computer and there you are with my best friend telling everyone that she's your new girlfriend." Sierra said trying to hold herself together.

"What did you expect, me to just sit around and wait for you all summer." Jacob shot back.

"Yes, or at least call me, not just pretty much cheat on me." Sierra paused and thought for a second "Speaking of which you never broke up with me, so you don't get that pleasure, I do, Jacob you're a dirty, rotten,cheating jerk and I am so happy that after today I don't have to see your face." Sierra said standing up.

"What are you talking about you still have to go to school." Jacob said looking at the girl in front of him.

"Ya, I do, in Virginia, where I've spent the last 2 months, I'm only here to pick up my stuff and see my parents, I'm leaving on Sunday and will be gone, at least until next June." Sierra said picking up her bag.

"Seriously, you're running away from your problems." Jacob said.

"No, I'm running towards an opportunity." Sierra said not giving him so much as a look and walk out of the diner.

An hour later.

After driving around for about an hour trying to kill time she drove by her old school giving it a smile, she drove by but didn't stop at her previous best friends house, she drove around the familiar town for that hour smiling at all the memories. She finally pulled into her parent's driveway at five got out and and grabbed her bag from the trunk and walked up the walkway to the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" She said walking through the door.

"Sierra." her mom said coming out of the kitchen and hugging her.

"Hi mom." Sierra said returning the hug. "Where's dad."

"Right here" a voice called from the stairs

"Daddy." Sierra said running to her dad and pulling him into a hug.

"Hi baby." He said returning the hug only pulling away to look at her "Look at you. you look so grown up." He said looking her up and down clearly making sure she was okay.

"Dad it's only been two months." Sierra said looking at her dad.

"I know but you do, no tattoos and no piercings right. and please tell me no bullet holes." He said only half joking.

"Dad are you kidding if it were up to Tony and Gibbs I would have so much as a scratch." SHe said looking at him.

He gave her a smile "So I guess I don't need to make sure you didn't get hurt then."

"The worse thing that happened in tony almost setting me on fire on the Fourth of July." Sierra said then looked at her parents."I repeat almost and it was with a sparkler." she said seeing the looks on their faces.

"Please tell me he didn't set himself on fire." Her mom said sitting down on the couch.

"Surprisingly no, but he couldn't light any of the fireworks so Gibbs had to." Sierra said sitting next to her mom.

"So, what have you been doing, I swear we rarely hear from you unless we call Gibbs." Her dad said sitting in the chair next to them.

"A lot but mostly hanging out at the Navy yard, although anytime they put up crime scene photos I'm shooed to go do something usually coffee or Caf - Pow runs." Sierra said with a smirk.

"Did you find anything out about Kate." Her mom said giving her a look telling her she didn't have to answer.

"Ya a bunch, I found out how she died, and that she was a really good agent, she was part of a family that, I'm part of now." Sierra said and then realized what she said "I mean I love you guys and you are my family, this will always be family but I guess now I have two families." She said trying to recover what she had said.

"Honey we get it, we would be fools if we thought you didn't get close to them while you were down the." Her mom said obviously watching her daughter try to spare their feelings.

"Ya, like your mother said, we knew you would get close to you'll probably get even closer to them over the next, what 10 months."her dad said.

"Okay enough of my life, what's for dinner." Sierra said with a sigh.

Sierra and her parents talked for about an hour before they ate. saturday went by pretty fast, Sierra was mostly packing up the basics her clothes, shoes, some stuffed animals, but only a few pictures because most of them were with Jacob or her and her previous best friend Taylor. Taylor called a few time or almost every hour but Sierra continued to ignore it, most likely Taylor had been told about Sierra's little meet and greet with Jacob. She finally answered and agreed to meet Taylor on her way back to Virginia.

SIerra had just finished packing the last of her boxes into her car. "Alright I think that's it." Sierra said pulling the key out from the the trunk.

"Okay be careful and have a safe drive." Sierra's dad said giving her a hug.

"I will daddy." She responded returning the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Her mom said tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry, you guys are spending thanksgiving down in virginia, with me and the team," Sierra said giving her mom a hug.

"Okay go or you're not gonna get there til it's dark." Her dad said.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going, I'm going. Love you guys." Sierra gave her parents one last hug and got in her car giving them one last wave before leaving. She drove to that same diner she met Jacob at. She parked in the first spot she found, locked her doors, and went inside.

"Hey." Taylor said standing up from the booth she was sitting in.

"Hi." Sierra said sitting down barely giving her a glance but nothing more.

"Why are you mad at me." Taylor said only earning a look. "Okay, I know why your mad at me, but you were in Virginia, and we didn't know when or if you were coming back."

"So that gives you the right to help my boyfriend cheat on me, you my best friend since middle school. You think I wasn't telling everyone about you, how you were my best friend and I could always count on you." Sierra said a little hostile.

"I didn't know, he hadn't broken up with you." Taylor said trying to be sincere.

"Okay, say you didn't know, you didn't ask me, and I'm pretty damn sure you didn't try to make sure if I was okay after he supposedly broke up with me." Sierra said knowing her former best friend well enough to know she was lying about thinking Jacob had broken up with her.

"Okay, but what did you expect him to do just sit around and wait all summer." Taylor said almost repeating the exact same thing Jacob had said to Sierra.

"You know what I'm over this, and I'm over you, I have some of your things in my car, I want you to take them and never contact me again." Sierra said getting up and walking out to her car followed by Taylor.

Sierra took two boxes out of the backseat of her car handing one that was filled with makeup and some clothes amongst other things Taylor had given' Sierra or left at her house "Here's your stuff." Sierra said than handing her the second box that was filled with a sweater pictures and multiple gifts Jacob had given her. "and, this is your jerk boyfriends stuff." Sierra didn't give taylor another look, she just got in her car and drove for about four hours before she had to stop because of the tears welling up in her eyes so she pulled into a gas station and pulled out her phone to call Tony.

"Hello." Tony said obviously tired most likely had been working on a case all weekend.

"Tony, it's Sierra." Sierra said tears in her eyes.

"Sierra, what's wrong are you alright." Tony said.

"What's wrong what's up with Sierra." another voice said from the other line.

"I just met up with Taylor," Sierra said tears falling down her face "Tony, she lied straight to my face, straight to my face." Sierra had a hint of anger but mostly hurt in her voice.

"What do youu you met with Taylor, what did she say." Tony said and Sierra could hear him hitting someone away from the phone.

"I mean I met with her at a diner, and she said she didn't know me Jacob hadn't broken up, but she knew, and I think this is all because I met with Jacob on friday." She said knowing she was about to get an ear full.

"You what." Tony almost screamed.

"I know it was stupid, I just wanted answers." Sierra said with tears still streaming down her face.

"Okay, what did he say." Tony said calming down.

"That's why I'm upset I think it was Taylor's fault he cheated on me, they both said almost the same exact thing." Sierra said tears beginning to stop.

"What did they say." Tony said trying to figure out the situation.

"They asked me if I expected him to sit around and wait for him all summer." Sierra said trying to stop the tears.

"Okay where are you." Tony said she could hear him shuffling around probably at his desk.

"At a gas station in Baltimore, I think." Sierra said looking around trying to find out exactly where she was.

"Okay text me an address me and McGee are coming to get you." Tony said as the elevator dinged.

"Tony, don't I'm like two hours away from Richmond, I'll be fine." Sierra said wiping her eyes.

"No, I know you. You drive like Ziva when your upset." Tony said Sierra heard what sounded like a punch and then she heard an "Ow."

"Ziva just punched you didn't she." Sierra said with a laugh.

"Ya she did." Smiling at the fact he heard her laugh.

"Good." Sierra said laughing a bit more. "Okay I'm gonna get back on the highway. I'll see you when I see you." Sierra said feeling a bit better.

"Okay just be careful, and don't let them get to you." Tony said giving up on going to get her.

"I will be, and I won't let them." Sierra said with a smile "Now go make up with your girlfriend." Sierra said with a small smirk.

"Goodbye, Sierra." Tony said ignoring her last statement just wanting to get her back to Virginia.

"Bye, Tony." Sierra said hanging up the phone.

Sierra got a quick snack and filled up her tank it was about noon but she wanted to get into D.C. before stopping for lunch.

Sierra pulled into the Navy yard about 3 hours later.

**No question time**


	14. Sierra Move's In

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

Sierra walked off the elevator to see Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs sitting at their desks on Sunday afternoon.

"Either you guys have no lives, or you're working on a case." Sierra said walking to Mcgee's empty desk.

Tony started to speak but got a look from Gibbs "No comment Boss." he said before turning to Sierra "You said two hours."

"First, I stopped to get food and gas in D.C." Sierra said looking at him "and second cool it with the protectiveness."

"Why didn't you go to the house and unpack." Gibbs said knowing Sierra didn't call it home quite yet.

"I didn't go home because," she pause to give Gibbs a quick smile "I wanted to see my Favorite NCIS agents and Tony." She gave Tony a smirk.

"Well I was going to take you to take you to the amusement park tomorrow but I guess now I won't." Tony said returning her smirk.

Sierra look at him and said "I guess I'll just have to tell Ziva about" She was cut by Tony's hand over her mouth.

Ziva was getting up to go interview people who knew the victim but stopped when she heard her name and turned towards the girl who still had Tony's hand over her mouth and gave them a questioning look "Tell me what." she said now just looking at Tony.

"Nothing, nothing go do your interviews." he tried to say nonchalantly but ended up sounding suspicious, but Ziva left anyway. Tony didn't remove his hand from Sierra/s mouth until the elevator doors closed with Ziva behind them.

"Gibbs you told her." Tony said almost shocked after removing his hand from Sierra's mouth.

"Tell me what." Sierra asked clearly confused giving tony a questioning look.

"No I didn't Dinozzo, your seeming to forget rule four." Gibbs said now also giving Tony a look.

"Rule four." Sierra paused trying to remember and when it came to her questioning look at Tony became a glare "What are you hiding." She said trying to stay calm.

"What's Tony hiding." McGee said coming from behind Sierra.

"Good going Dinozzo." Gibbs said before looking at SIerra and McGee though Sierra had already moved to ZIva's desk. "What do you got McGee."

"Abby's running a tox screen and I putting together bank records for our victim." McGee said dropping the subject though Sierra was now bugging Tony for answers.

"Well, hurry up McGee." Gibbs said before turning to Tony and Sierra "Sierra go home and unpack, I left something on your bed you might want to look at, and Tony watch what you say around sixteen year old girls their relentless when they know you have a secret." Gibbs said shooing Sierra who reluctantly left, giving Tony a break.

**Gibbs House**

"Still not locking the door seriously Gibbs." Sierra said walking into the house with a box in her hands.

Sierra walked to the room Gibbs had made up for her when she had told him she was staying in a Hotel about half an hour away from the Navy yard demanding she stay with him instead, when her short weekend trip to NCIS turned into a two month stay which was now going to be a year long stay. She walked into the room and sat the box on the floor and went to her bed where a sketch pad was with a sticky note on the outside with Gibbs's chicken scratch on it that read:

_This was Kate's sketch pad  
I was going to give it to you  
when you went back home  
but, since that won't be at  
least until June here you go.  
-Gibbs_

Sierra_ re_ad the note and then opened the sketch book to pictures of the Team she flipped through the pictures of everyone and the different pictures of landscapes she flipped through them recognizing certain parts of the Navy yard and NCIS building.

Sierra looked at the Sketch book for a couple of minutes before she put it down on her dresser and got the rest of the boxes out of her car and bringing them in sitting them on the floor and on her bed. She unpacked putting her clothes into the small closest on the side of her room and in the white dresser that still had the sketch book sitting on top of it. She sat on her bed and flipped through it again finding a sketch with the whole team in it and propping the sketch book up on her dresser. She put the rest of her stuff away putting one of the few pictures she brought on the nightstand the picture was of her and her parent's on her sixteenth birthday in front of her Nissan Xterra. One Picture was the only one she had that was of Kate. It was a picture that her parent's had taken in the hospital they had told Sierra Kate had asked if she could send letter's for them to give her when they told her she was adopted, she had also asked for that picture to be taken and it was Sierra's favorite picture she just wished she could have known her mom more. After Sierra finished unpacking and breaking down the boxes she sat on the couch in the living room and turned on Hallmark for Christmas in July,she hated Christmas music but loved the movies.

She fell asleep about an hour and half later still on the couch.

"Sierra I thought I told you to lock the door when you're here." Gibbs said entering the house expecting the 16 year old to come bouncing out of her room, but she didn't.

"Sierra." he called trying to figure out where she was. "Sierra." Gibbs called again pulling out his gun suspecting the worse. He moved through the house quickly checking all the rooms until he finally went into the Living where the TV was on. He saw the girl fast asleep on the couch and sighed in relief putting his gun away.

"Sierra wake up." Gibbs said lightly shaking her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and jumped thinking she was still home alone "Gibbs I thought you guys were working on a case." Sierra said sitting up once she realized it was just Gibbs.

"Well it's eight o'clock I wanted to make sure you ate." Gibbs said holding up the Taco Bell bag in his hand.

"No I fell asleep after I finished unpacking." Sierra said taking the food and unwrapping the first taco.

"So I take it you got your surprise." Gibbs said slightly laughing at the girl who was acting like she hadn't eaten all day.

"Ya, I totally forgot about this picture I had until I was back home and saw it." Sierra said standing up and going to her room.

"What picture." Gibbs said following her.

Sierra walked into her room and took the frame off her dresser that was next to the sketch book she had placed there. "This one." she said handing the picture of her and Kate to Gibbs.

"I didn't know you had a picture of her." Gibbs said looking at the picture in his hand.

"I totally forgot I got it along with her letters on my sixteenth birthday." Sierra said taking a drink out of the taco bell cup in her hand.

"Well, be in bed by ten Tony and Ziva are picking you up at 8am tomorrow to go to the amusement park." Gibbs said sitting the picture frame back on the Dresser.

"Who's all going." Sierra asked.

"Everyone but me and Ducky, we have to go to quantico for the day." Gibbs answered walking out of her room for a minute then returning with a taco bell bag. "I have to go back to the navy Yard, eat, sleep, read that book from the reading list your school sent over."

"Okay, okay, got it." Sierra said sitting on her bed and pulling out her ereader. "Bye.' she said as Gibbs left the room.

"Bye." Gibbs called back before walking out of the door locking the door behind him.


	15. Fornell & The Amusement Park

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

By the time Sierra had finished eating and changed into her pajamas which was a white tank top and pink pajama pants with hearts on them it was still only nine o'clock. She picked up her eReader and blanket and went into the living room. She turned on the TV to the Country music channel that played music video's 24/7 and began to read the book on her eReader.

At about 9:30 the doorknob shook and then there was a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone and knowing Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all had keys she put down her pocket knife that was sitting on the end table next to her. She didn't open it, she threw the blanket aside and walked to the door slowly looking through the peephole to Tobias Fornell on the other side.

"Dang, Fornell you almost gave me a heart attack." Sierra said opening the door.

"Sorry, where's Gibbs." Fornell said as Sierra moved aside letting him in.

"Probably still at the Navy yard trying to wrap up this case." Sierra answered closing the door.

"Why, is he trying to wrap it up tonight." Fornell asked as he watched the young girl walk past him.

"Everyone but him and Ducky have the day off tomorrow." Sierra answered sitting her pocket knife back on the end table.

"What's with the knife." Fornell asked as Sierra sat back down on the couch.

"Rule 9 Fornell." Sierra said giving him a confused look.

"Oh, god, he's taught you the rules to." Fornell said sarcastically.

"Almost all of them." Sierra responded "Fornell, it's 9:45 and I have to finish this chapter before ten and I just started." Sierra said slightly annoyed.

"Tell Gibbs I stopped by." Fornell said walking towards the door.

'Will do." Sierra called from the couch.

Fornell left and not soon after Sierra gave up on trying to finish the chapter she was on. She turned off the TV grabbed her blanket, eReader, blanket and pocket knife and headed towards her bedroom, quickly checking to make sure the door was locked before grabbing a bottle of water and going to bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.

"Sierra wake up Tony and Ziva will be here in an hour." Gibbs called knocking on Sierra's door.

"I'm up." Sierra said opening the the door fully dressed in a pink tank top and White Jean shorts.

"When did you wake up." Gibbs said as the girl walked past him.

"Six why." Sierra said looking at the man who was in an old NIS sweatshirt and Jeans.

"You never get up that early." Gibbs said following her into the kitchen.

"and you're usually gone by this time." Sierra said pouring a bowl of Cereal.

"No meeting today Fornell cancelled." Gibbs said handing Sierra the milk.

"Oh, ya Fornell was here last night." Sierra said remembering the night before as she poured the milk into her bowl.

"Why." Gibbs asked pouring a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, he came in for like 5 minutes asked, where you were, I told him that you were probably still at the Navy yard, he commented on me answering the door with my knife, and then he left." Sierra said putting away the milk and grabbing the orange juice.

"What time was this." Gibbs said sipping his coffee.

"About 9:30." Sierra said pouring the orange juice.

"I talked to him at 9:45, he didn't tell me he had been here." Gibbs said confused.

"weird." Sierra said putting away the orange juice and sitting at the table. "So since he cancelled does that mean you're coming to the amusement park with us." Sierra said after a moment giving Gibbs the puppy dog eyes.

"Yep, Abby already told me I had to." Gibbs said making Sierra frown.

"You mean I just wasted a perfectly good puppy dog stare for nothing." Sierra said looking at the man sitting across from her.

"No, I bet Dinozzo ten bucks that you would give me the puppy dog eyes when I told you I didn't have the meeting." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Gibbs and Sierra finished eating their breakfast and quickly did the dishes before the team started arriving at the house.

"Who's going and who's car." McGee said sitting on the couch.

"Well that depends on who wants to drive." Sierra said sitting on the floor across from him.

"Me, you, Abby, or Gibbs." Tony said making sure he didn't say Ziva's or McGee's name.

"Hey." Ziva and McGee said in unison only Ziva punched Tony.

"Ow." Tony said holding his arm.

"Thank you Ziva." McGee said high fiving her.

"Okay, Okay, how bout this, me and Tony will drive there, and McGee and Ziva will drive back," Sierra said trying to make everyone happy.

"Fine." Tony said "Who's with me."

"Ziva , and..." Sierra trailed off looking around the room.

"I deal with DInozzo." Gibbs said answering her question o who else would go with them.

"Okay, Abby, McGee I guess you guys are with me." Sierra nodded at the dua sitting on the couch.

"Oh god she's turned into a mini Gibbs." Tony commented earning a head slap from Sierra as she walked by.

"Shut up Tony." She said going into her room.

"You know you deserved that." Ziva said looking at Tony.

"Ya, I know." Tony said wrapping his arm around Ziva's waist.

"Actually, you what I think we should make Tony suffer and make him drive with Ziva alone." Gibbs said winking at Tony.

"Alright, let's go." Sierra said exiting her room.

The team left Ziva and Tony in one car, and Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Sierra in the other.

They spent the day riding roller coasters and Gibbs seemed to smile during the day. About half an hour before the park close they were at the top of the Observation tower looking over the nearby city.

"It's beautiful up here." Sierra said pulling out her camera.

"Ya it is." Tony said looking at Ziva who smiled back at him.

The team was all alone a the top of the tower when Tony pulled Ziva a little bit to the side but not in private the team glanced at them Gibbs realizing what was going on got down on one knee as Sierra and Abby pulled out their camera's also realizing what was going on.

"Ziva David three weeks ago you told me every man you ever trusted played you."Tony said reaching into his pocket and taking out a jewelry box "For two weeks after that I spent every moment trying to think of a way to make sure you knew that I would never play you. I thought about it all the way to the jewelry store, I thought about how I had been in love with you for the past 9 years, how I always wanted to see you smile. I hated seeing you out on dates with other guys and for 9 years I didn't do anything about it. Now I realize that I wasted nine years of my life, because in those nine years I could have been with you." Tony paused and opened the jewelry box revealing a princess cut diamond in a simple setting. "Ziva David I don't want to waste another moment without you will you please make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife." Tony said looking up at Ziva who had tears in her eyes.

**Ya I'm gonna leave you hanging.**


	16. Ziva answers

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

Ziva didn't move for a few seconds she just stared at Tony "yes." She whispered.

"Yes" Tony said excitedly.

"Yes." Ziva confirmed nodding her head. Tony slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"She said yes, she really said yes." Tony said not taking his eyes off of Ziva.

Abby and Sierra were trying to take pictures as they were pushed onto the elevator by Gibbs and McGee.

"I'm guessing we're leaving." Sierra said looking at Gibbs.

"Ya." Gibbs responded and the four made their way to the parking lot.

"McGee you crash my car, I will kill you." Sierra said handing McGee the keys.

"Got it." McGee said taking the keys. and getting into the drivers seat and adjusting it.

"I'm short." Sierra said from the backseat seeing McGee adjust the seat.

"I can tell." McGee responded finally settling in the seat and starting the car. He pulled out of the parking spot and they saw Tony and Ziva walking towards Tony's car Ziva fighting him for the keys. Tony eventually gave in giving her a kiss and handing her the keys.

"Well, now that's weird." Abby said sitting next to Sierra.

'What." Sierra said pretty sure she knew what Abby was talking about.

"Tony willingly giving his keys to Ziva." Abby answered what Sierra was thinking.

"Yep, very weird." Sierra said with a smile.

McGee pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. About five minutes later the saw Tony's Mustang go flying by them.

Abby and Sierra nodded at each other "Very weird." they said in as they talked the rest of the way to Gibbs's house. they got there Abby and McGee went to their cars after saying a quick goodbye. Sierra went inside and went to bed while Gibbs went to the basement to work on his boat.

The next morning Sierra was up by 5am and drove Ziva's car to the Navy Yard following Gibbs until she stopped for Starbucks and then she continued to the Navy Yard. She pulled into Ziva's parking spot at 6:15 noticing Abby was also there. Sierra realized she had been around this place too long when walked over and touched Abby's car hood to see if it was still warm.

"God, I'm turning into an agent." Sierra said removing her hand from the car though she did notice it wasn't warm, so she knew Abby had been there for a while. She was probably waiting for Tony and Ziva.

Sierra walked into the NCIS building, she quickly bought a Caf-Pow and made her way down to Abby's lab.

"Abby." Sierra called walking into Abby's lab.

"Are they here yet."Abby said excitedly turning to face Sierra.

"No not yet."Sierra said knowing Abby was talking about Tony and Ziva."Morning Caf-Pow, Gibbs will take the deliveries for the rest of the day." Sierra said sarcastically handing Abby the Caf-Pow in her hand and turned to walk out the door.

"Tell them to come see me when they get here." Abby called after taking a sip of her drink.

"Will do." Sierra called back exiting the lab.

About an hour later Tony and Ziva walked off the elevator.

"Hey Tony, Hey Ziva." Sierra said as the team walked to their desks.

"Hi Sierra." They said putting their bags down.

"Before you sit down, a Caf- Pow loving forensic Scientist would like to see you." Sierra said looking at the two.

Tony and Ziva didn't' sit down they just nodded and walked toward the elevator to go to Abby's Lab followed by McGee.

"Where are you going." Sierra asked McGee.

"To see what Abby has in store for those two." McGee answered.

"Why didn't think about that." Sierra said standing up and following the three.

When the Elevator doors opened Gibbs walked off.

"Where are you all going." He said looking at the four in front of him.

"Abby's" They all said in and Ziva walked onto the elevator but Gibbs grabbed the collars of McGee's and Sierra's shirts.

"I know why they're going down there now why are you two." GIbbs said looking at the two in front of him.

"Caf-Pow run." They both said at the same time.

"First of all, I know you already gave her a Caf-Pow this morning." He said looking Sierra "and Second you are not allowed down there until Tony and Ziva come up, per request by Abby." Gibbs said.

Sierra and McGee gave up and walked back to the deska McGee sitting at his desk and Sierra at Tony's.

**Abby's Lab**

Tony and Ziva walked off the elevator not quite sure what to expect the turned the corner into Abby's Lab.

"Hi Abby" Tony said after him and Ziva shared a look both wondering where the music was.

Abby screeched and ran to hug them both and started hitting them with questions "How long have you been planning this? Have you picked a date? Do you know where you want the wedding to be? Can I help plan? How did Gibbs know?" Abby stopped when Tony held up a hand.

"I guess a couple of weeks by what he said, no we haven't picked a date it's been less than twenty four hours, no we don't know where it will be, Yes you can help plan infact I want you to be my maid of honor, and I'll let Tony answer that last since I have no idea." Ziva said turning and giving Tony a look.

"I asked him." Tony said looking at two women who were giving him looks.

"Why?" Ziva asked confused.

"Although I hate to admit it I still am a little traditional and he was the closes thing to a dad you have." Tony said looking at Ziva.

Tears were in the corners of Ziva's eyes. Tony pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest.

Abby's phone rang and she left the couple to answers it. After a few words she returned to ziva now wiping her eyes still hugging Tony.

"Sorry to break up the adorableness but Gibbs got a case and has asked you two meet him at the crime scene." Abby said smiling at the couple.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said giving her a quick hug then waited until Ziva hugged Abby.

The two then left Abby's lab to grab their gear and meet Gibbs at the crime scene.

**Crime Scene**

"Fornell what are you doing here." Tony asked as him and Ziva got out of the car.

"It's a joint case Dinozzo and as usually Gibbs has the lead." Fornell responded.

"I bet Gibbs is thrilled." Ziva said pulling out the camera from her bag. As she did Fornell noticed her ring glimmer.

"Nice ring Ms. David who's the lucky guy." Fornell asked.

"That would be Tony." Gibbs said walking up to the three.

"What happened to rule 12" Fornell asked Gibbs.

"Rule 18 and a smart ass 16 year old." Gibbs responded before giving Tony and ZIva instructions.

"So you're okay with them breaking a rule." Fornell asked Gibbs wondering if it was true.

"Fornell before you start trying to break one of the other rules is there anything else you need from my crime scene." Gibbs said trying to get Fornell off the crime scene.

"No still wondering if your okay with Tony and Ziva." Fornell said.

"First of all, Rule 12 was far gone when me and Jenny were in Paris, and second I wouldn't of said yes when Tony asked me for permission if I wasn't" Gibbs responded sadly saying Jenny's name.

"Tony asked you for permission." Fornell asked slightly confused.

"Yes he did, you got a problem with that Fornell." Gibbs replied walking towards his team to see what they found.

"I guess not." Fornell mumbled before leaving in his car to go to the Navy yard.

Okay okay I tortured you enough I was sick and getting ready to start school in a few weeks so I haven't been able to update hope y'all like it.


	17. Intern

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

"Gibbs, Vance wants to talk to you." Sierra said as the team walked off the elevator.

"What about." Gibbs said putting his stuff at his desk.

"Didn't say." Sierra said moving the chair she was in so Tony could get to his computer.

Gibbs walked up the stairs and into Vance's office.

"Tony I really don't know what vance wants." Sierra said knowing what he was about ask.

He started typing on his computer and Sierra went back to the book she had been reading.

**Vance's Office**

Gibbs walked in a the secretary nodded at him so he could go in.

"You wanted to see me Leon." Gibbs said walking into Vance's office.

"What grade is Sierra in." Vance asked.

"She's a Junior why." Gibbs said in confusion still standing.

"Well , she's always here anyway, I was thinking of bringing her on as a high school intern," Vance answered.

"I think she just likes being where Kate was." Gibbs said in confusion.

"Gibbs, I had Abby looked at the classes she selected for the year. Most of them have something to do with the military or law enforcement." Vance said looking at Gibbs who had a surprised look on his face. "I was going to ask her after I checked with you." Vance finished.

"It's not up to me, it's up to her." Gibbs said.

"Well it's up you because I plan on putting her on your team." Vance said from his desk.

"So the situation will change how." Gibbs said sarcastically walking out the door.

"So that's a yes." Vance called.

Gibbs out of the office, he walked to the railing and looked down to see Tony and Sierra fighting over Tony's chair.

"Sierra he wins this round Vance wants to see you." Gibbs called down to them.

"Ha, this time I won." Tony said taking his seat.

"I'll be back." Sierra said walking up the stairs.

"Maybe." Tony said.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Sierra, Gibbs, and Ziva said at the same time.

"Gee three against one doesn't seem fair," Tony pouted slightly.

"Aww poor baby." Ziva said giving him a kiss.

Gibbs and Sierra walked into Vance's

"What does he want." Sierra whispered walking in but Gibbs didn't answer.

"Gibbs, that didn't take long." Vance said standing up.

"Leon I still have a case you know." Gibbs said.

"Okay got it." Vance said slightly annoyed "I already talked to Gibbs but since you're always here anyway, I thought you could become a High school intern for Gibbs's team." Vance said.

Sierra Squealed causing Gibbs and Vance to cover their ears "Are you serious." Sierra said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vance said.

"Yes." Sierra said calming down.

"Okay, it won't be official until you talk to your guidance counselor at school." Vance said but he saw it only slightly bummed Sierra out.

"Okay now can I get back to the case." Gibbs said leaning against the door.

"Yes, Sierra when do you start school." Vance asked.

"Oh, ya Gibbs needs about two hours off tomorrow." Sierra said causing Gibbs to stop and close the door again.

"why?" he asked walking over to her.

"I have registration tomorrow." Sierra answered.

"Leon?" Gibbs looked at his boss while Sierra gave Vance the puppy dog eyes.

"First yes you can have the time off tomorrow, second Sierra I have three girls, I'm immune to the puppy dog eyes." Vance says.

"Thank you and Dang it." Sierra said walking out of the room.

"You sure you're ready to deal with a teenage girl and her drama." Vance said giving Gibbs a look.

"Leon I was ready when I was suppose to be ready, nineteen years ago." Gibbs said sadly once Sierra was out of earshot.

Vance nods in understanding and watches Gibbs leave.

Sierra walks out of Vance's office and skips down the stairs with a mile wide grin on her face and Ziva is the first to notice.

"You look happy." Ziva says looking up at the girl.

"I am." Sierra responds giving Tony a suspicious grin,

"What?" He says raising his eyebrow.

"Looks like you're not gonna be getting rid of me when I start school." Sierra says as Gibbs walks out of Vance's office.

"What do you mean." Tony says giving her a look.

"Meet our new intern DiNozzo." Gibbs says walking into the middle of the desks.

"Intern boss?" Tony asks curious.

"Ya Intern, high school intern." Gibbs says sitting at his desk.

"Got it boss." Tony says turning back to his computer.

"I'll be back." Sierra says walking towards the back elevator.

"Abby?" Mcgee asks as she passes his desk.

"Yep." Sierra responds. continuing to walk.

"Sierra." Gibbs calls and she turns around to face him still having a smile plastered on her face.

"See if she's got anything and get a caf pow before I go down there." Sierra says once she's facing him.

"Told you she's turning into Gibbs." Tony says to Ziva from his desk.

"Tony, shut up." Sierra replies to his comment.

"Got it mini boss." He comments again.

"Tony you do know she's been working in the gym with Ziva right." McGee comments as Sierra walks onto the elevator.

"I should stop teasing her if the ninja's teaching her." Tony says remembering all the times Ziva had hurt him. "Or should it be Ninja master now."

"Tony I was always the Ninja master." Ziva comments before going back to her work.

"Got it." Tony says before turning back to his computer.

**Abby's Lab**

"Abby" Sierra says walking into the lab.

*Crack*

"Sierra get down." Abby yells ducking under her desk.

Sierra drops to the floor ducking under tables till she reaches Abby's desk, while Abby hits the emergency button.

"What was that." Sierra whispers as soon as she's close enough for Abby to hear.

"That was a bullet hitting the window." Abby whispers back nodding towards the window that the bullet is lodged in.


	18. Targetted

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

**Squad Room.**

"That's the emergency alert for Abby's lab." Gibbs says hearing the siren.

"Sierra just went down there." Tony says getting up and grabbing his gun.

"Let's go." Gibbs says running towards the stairs gun already in hand.

"On your six." Tony says following Gibbs as Ziva and McGee grab their guns and follow.

**Abby's Lab**

"Abby if that hadn't of been bullet proof glass..." She trails off looking from the window to where she had been standing a few seconds ago.

"ABBY, SIERRA." Gibbs yells entering the room gun drawn.

"Over here Gibbs." Abby calls when she sees him.

"Are you two okay." He says coming over to the two girls under Abby's computer desk.

Tony and Ziva quickly move through the Lab checking all the sections. McGee also goes over to the two girls.

"All clear, Boss." Tony says reentering the room with Ziva walking in behind him both securing their weapons.

"I was until a bullet almost came through my window." Abby says pointing towards the window with the bullet in it.

"McGee get the crime scene investigators on this now." Gibbs says helping Sierra and Abby stand up. "Sierra are okay." Gibbs says noticing the teenager rubbing her shoulder.

"Ya, I just hit my shoulder when Abby told me to get down, I'll live." Sierra says rolling her shoulder.

"Dinozzo get Abby's statement, Ziva get Sierra's, you two tell them what happened, then go through everything that step you took since Sierra got off that elevator until we got down here." Gibbs says looking at the four. "I'm going to see what McGee has so far." He says turning to walk out of the Lab.

"Boss what about the case we're working on." Tony said before Gibbs left.

"I'll tell Vance to hand it over to someone else this is priority" Gibbs said walking out of the lab.

"Sierra let's walk through everything that happened, Abby what were you doing when you heard the elevator." Tony says as Ziva walks Sierra out of the room to in front of the elevator. "Ziva you listening." He called.

"Ya Tony we're in front of the elevator." Ziva called back.

"Okay Abby you were working on the computer, you heard the elevator arrive what happened after that." Tony says looking at Abby.

"I didn't even bother turning around until I heard Sierra say my name." Abby says looking at her computer.

"Alright start with Sierra." Tony called.

"Okay Sierra just say everything that you did from the time you got off the elevator, okay." Ziva says looking at the young girl next to her. Sierra nods and begins to walk.

"Okay I pretty much skipped of the elevator, when I got to the door I said Abby's name to get her attention." Sierra explained walking through everything that happened "I was standing right about here when I heard a crack." Sierra says stopping.

"What happened next Abby." Tony says stopping Sierra.

"I turned around when I heard Sierra say my name. I heard the crack, and I yelled at Sierra to get down." Abby says turning around to face where Sierra and Ziva were standing and Tony put up a hand to stop Abby then pointed at Sierra for her continue.

"Okay when Abby told me to get down I went down like this." Sierra says going down into a catcher position. 'When I went down I hit my shoulder on this table it hurt but I was able to get over to Abby." Sierra explains as she ducks over to where she was sitting when they came in.

"Tony." Ziva says looking at him.

"What?" Sierra asks hearing concern in Ziva's voice.

"It wasn't an accident that the shot went off when you walked into the room." Tony says helping Sierra up.

"You mean, I was targeted." Sierra says her voice shaking.

"I'll tell Gibbs." Ziva says turning to walk out of the room.

"Tell me what.." Gibbs says walking into the Lab.

"Boss, we think Sierra was targeted." Tony says looking at Gibbs.

"Why?" Gibbs says looking at the sixteen year old.

"Where I was standing when the bullet hit the window." Sierra answers pointing towards Ziva who was standing where she had stood not 10 minutes earlier.

"Abby find out what gun he used and where the hell he was when made the shot." Gibbs said tossing Abby an evidence bag that contained a bullet. "Sierra we need to get you to safety now, and talk to Vance. Dinozzo, David, once Abby figures out where this guy was treat it as a crime scene." Gibbs said before walking out of the lab with Sierra following close behind.

**Vance's Office**

Gibbs didn't bother knocking, he walked into Vance's office without thinking twice.

"Vance what the hell, Sierra was just shot at in Abby's lab." Gibbs said once he opened the door, Sierra followed and closed the door once they were in.

"I understand Agent Gibbs but she is not our jurisdiction. So agent Fornell has offered to bring in a team to investigate." Vance said as he and Fornell stood up.

"First of all it was a shooting on the Navy Yard, and Second I'm her temporary guardian, she my jurisdiction, therefore this is NCIS's jurisdiction Leon." Gibbs said not even paying attention to Fornell.

"Fine, Fornell tell your team NCIS has point, Gibbs the FBI will assist." Vance said after a moment.

"What team.' Gibbs asks looking at Fornell.

"The BAU." Fornell replied.

"The profilers," Gibbs replied with skepticism.

"They're good at what they do." Fornell replied before looking at a text on his phone. "And they're here."

"Lead the way." Gibbs said still keeping Sierra behind him but putting her in between him and Fornell when they leave Vance's office and head to the squad room.

The elevator opens as Gibbs gets to his desk but having Sierra sit in the chair while he stands.

A blonde female and two Male agents walk off the elevator.

"Agent Jareau how are you." Fornell says shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm fine." The blonde says before turning to Gibbs. "You must be agent Gibbs I'm Special Agent Jareau, JJ, this is SSA Hotchner, and Dr. Reid." she says introducing herself and the two men.

"Nice to meet you, but, you probably know from Fornell I don't get along with FBI very well and Agent Dinozzo won't either, This is Sierra Todd we believe she was targeted." Gibbs says nodding at the agents.

"Why do you believe that." Reid asks looking at Gibbs.

"Boss, Fornell has FBI agents here." McGee says coming off the elevator.

"I know McGee, these are agents Jareau and Hotchner, and Dr. Reid." Gibbs says as McGee approaches him "You got anything."

"Nothing yet Boss there's not much evidence to process." McGee says also nodding at the Agents.

Gibbs phone rings.

"You got something Dinozzo." Gibbs says answering the phone. "On my way." He says hanging up.

"Abby figured out where the shooter was, Tony and Ziva are on there way, McGee stay with her do not let her out of your sight." Gibbs says pointing to Sierra.

"Agent Gibbs is there a place where we can set up." JJ asks simply.

"Sierra, McGee, take them to the conference room, any of you guys wanna come check this out." Gibbs asks looking at the three agents.

"JJ can call Morgan and have him meet Agent Gibbs in the lobby and go with him." Hotch asks.

"Ya sure, what you want me to do." She asks while pulling out her phone.

"Agent Gibbs do you mind if Agent Jareau talks to Ms. Todd." Hotch asks Gibbs who has walk by them.

"If Sierra's okay with it, now who am I meeting downstairs." Gibbs asked from the end of Ziva's desk.

"SSA Derek Morgan." Hotch replied before Gibbs walked onto the elevator.

"Agents." Sierra said standing up. "Me and Agent McGee and show you to the conference room." She finished once she got their attention.

"Thank you, Ms. Todd." Hotch says following her and McGee with Reid, JJ, and Fornell close behind.

"Sierra." She responded walking up the stairs.

"You seem to know your way around here." Reid said from behind Hotch.

"I should I've spent the last two months here," Sierra responded turning once she got to the top of the stairs.

"Why." Hotch asked.

"Her mom worked for NCIS she needed answers, she's been getting them." McGee replied.

"Answers." Reid said slightly confused.

"Answers to how she died, and how she lived.' Sierra responded opening the door to the conference room.

"Kate, her mom was killed in field almost 12 years ago." Mcgee said as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry." JJ said entering the room following Hotch and Reid.

"I never knew her she up for adoption when I was born, so when I turned 16 and my parents told me I was adopted I came here looking for answers."Sierra responded.


	19. Getting to Know NCIS

**I don't own any of the NCIS Characters I just own the Plot and made up characters**

**Conference Room**

"Has anything happened recently," Hotch said sitting at the table.

"Sierra the internship." McGee said looking at the sixteen year old.

"Ya but only, Vance and the team knew about it, I hadn't even told Abby." Sierra says thinking about it.

"Internship." Hotch asked confused.

"Um, ya about fifteen minutes before the shooting, Director Vance me if I wanted a High School internship here at NCIS, I went down to the Lab to tell Abby." Sierra responded.

"Any other reason can you think of." Reid asked.

"Gibbs just got temporary custody of me for the school year,so..." Sierra trailed off.

"So that open's up about a million suspects if you're looking at someone who had a personal vendetta against him." Fornell says finishing Sierra's thought.

"That's not...Ya that's true." McGee says attempting to defend Gibbs.

"I'm guessing your Boss isn't peoples favorite person." Hotch asks.

'He's not as bad as Tony." Sierra says with a smirk.

"Thanks Sierra." Tony says coming into the room.

"Agents Jareau, Hotchner, and it's Dr. Reid right." Sierra said turning towards the three BAU agents.

"Doctor or agent." Reid responded.

Sierra nodded, "This is Agent Tony Dinozzo.' Sierra said introducing Tony.

"Excuse me it's Very Special Agent Dinozzo, and McGoo Abby wants you in the Lab, I would go before she goes off on the FBI agents." Tony said looking at McGee.

"That would be SSA Rossi and Blake." Hotch said "and who's Abby." He said in confusion.

"Abby Sciuto, our Forensic Scientist, Goth, kinda odd, addicted to Caf-Pow." Tony said quickly. "McGee, I got Sierra go." He finished.

"Lose her, Gibbs will hurt you and I mean more than a head slap." McGee said walking out of the room.

"Head slap?" JJ said looking at Tony who was now standing behind Sierra.

"To quote Gibbs, 'a slap to the face is an insult, a slap to the back of the head is a wake up call' all of us have gotten a head slap at one point but it happens to Tony the most." Sierra answered "It's kind of his thing that and the rules." Sierra finished.

"Rules?" Hotch looked at them.

"Rules theres about 60 of them and he teaches them to his agents, No one knows exactly where they came from." Tony says.

"Are they written down." Reid asks with a quizzical look on his face.

"No," Sierra responded bluntly before turning to Tony "I'm surprised you haven't made a comment about them being FBI."

"Why." JJ asks.

"He doesn't get along with the FBI." Fornell answered.

"Maybe that's because someone, accused me of murder, For-Nell" Tony said back.

"Fornell, Tony, half an hour ago I was shot at, shut up." Sierra said to the two agents.

"Okay okay, he's still a jerk." Tony said sitting down next to Sierra.

"Tony don't make me call Ziva." Sierra said raising her eyebrows.

"Ziva?" Hotch asked looking at the two.

"Agent David, the fourth member of the team and Tony's finance." Sierra answered,

"Just so you know, Sierra is turning into a mini Gibbs." Tony said with a smirk.

"May I remind you again, Ziva has been working with me on self defense, and hand to hand combat." Sierra said back matter-of-factly.

"I surrender." Tony said holding his hands up.

"You scared Dinozzo.' Fornell comments.

"Fornell I can take you down to," Sierra says Giving Fornell a look.

"She's right, she can." Ziva says coming into the room. "Special Agent Ziva David.' Ziva introduces herself to the BAU

"Nice to meet you." JJ says shaking her hand. "I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, and Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ introduces the other two agents.

"Sierra Ducky wants to see you." Ziva said to the young girl.

"Gibbs told him I hurt my shoulder didn't he." Sierra said slightly annoyed.

"Ya, He wants to check it out." Ziva responded.

"Excuse me Ducky?" JJ said now being the confused one.

" Mallard the M.E." Sierra responded.

"Reid go with as extra security right now we aren't really doing anything here.' Hotch said to the young agent.

"Come on doctor, who else is coming, the Ninja, or the big brother." Sierra said looking at the two NCIS agents.

"I'll go, Tony, Gibbs wants you back where the shooter was." Ziva says having Reid and Sierra go in front of her.

"Going." Tony said following her out of the room.


End file.
